1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
With increasing number of various functions for mobile terminals, the mobile terminals are widely used as a multimedia player having the ability to photograph photos or moving pictures, to playback of music or moving picture files, to play games, to watch broadcast programs, etc. However, the user sometimes has a difficulty operating or executing various features on the mobile terminal.